Let Me Hypnotize You, Sempai
by CaitWinchesterConsultingNinja
Summary: Kanou and Yukimura are talking one day when Kanou hypnotizes the vice-persident! M for obvious reasons. Yaoi! Don't like, Don't read! Read and Review please! Reviews greatly appreciated! I wanna know what you guys think!


"Yukimura-sempai, look into my eyes." Kanou said in a low, commanding voice. Yukimura's cheeks slightly flushed, his eyes wide as he felt the first year student at Seika High School lean in close.

"Kanou-kun... W-why are you getting so close to me? I-It's making me... uncomfortable..." The vice-president of the student council stammered. Yukimura Shoichiro was a short boy, at 16 years old, he was only 5'4" and 106 pounds. Kanou closed his eyes briefly and took off his thick-rimmed glasses, placing them on the table then staring right into Shoichiro's eyes.

"Next time you wake up, you'll want me, Yukimura Shoichiro-sempai," The voice coming from Sotaro was strong and confident, yet still soft. Yukimura's reaction was to be expected. His face turned a deep crimson, his eyes widened more then snapped shut and he pushed away from the table. As he exited the room, he glanced back at Kanou.

"Kanou-kun, I-I'm not like **that**." He said quickly, though not very convincingly. The poor kid was so embarrassed he looked as though he'd cry. Sotaro smirked, putting his glasses back on and saying to him self, "Oh, yes you are, sempai." A chuckle from the hypnotist echoed in the room as he thought about how his sempai would come to him, lust in his eyes, and whisper in his ear, _"...Kanou-kun... P-Please... take me..."_ How beautiful the smaller teen would look blushing, dishelleved, and wanting. Ah, how he couldn't wait for the next time his favorite sempai woke up.

Meanwhile...

_I'm not like __**that**__... What was with Kanou-kun today anyway?_ Yukimura thought as he walked home from school. It was going to be a long night, he could already tell. When he got home, he got right to his homework and made dinner an hour later. He tried to stay up all night studying, but that wasn't about to happen, not when he'd gotten almost no sleep at all the previous night, and he was studying his least favorite subject. Soon after getting in his pajamas while studying, he was out. Sound asleep, not knowing what awaited him the next morning.

The next morning...

"Ah, Good morning, Yukimura-sempai. How are you today?" Kanou said, his voice held hints of anticipation. Shoichiro looked up at the taller first-year quickly, his eyes widening at the sound of the other's voice. He began to panic slightly, trying to come up with what he'd say, "I-I'm alright. I've got a history exam today." He was rambling, trying to keep yesterday off his mind, causing him to not pay attention to where he was walking and he tripped, falling into Sotaro. Kanou grinned, and wrapped his arms around the older student. When the vice president opened his eyes, he saw the hypnotist staring at him, a smirk on his face. Yukimura turned crimson, and he noticed there was no space between his own body and the other student's. His pants were feeling slightly tighter than usual. He blushed deeper realizing why and he jumped away, almost yelling "E-Excuse me!" Kanou had been left behind, adjusting his glasses and watching his sempai run to the men's room.

_It worked. _He thought to himself, a chuckle rising in his throat. As he began to walk to his class, he looked foward to the evening. The day passed rather quickly and pretty soon Kanou found that Yukimura was standing at the gate to the school after classes had ended. He looked much more nervous than usual as Sotaro walked over to him.

"Is something wrong, Yukimura-sempai?" He asked.

"K-Kanou-kun, would you like to come over for a while?" Shoichiro asked in a quiet, shaky voice. A devilish grin came across the hypnotist's face, as he answered, "Sure, sempai." The two lived near eachother, so they took the same route home, no one thought a thing about them two now anyway. On their way though, as they turned a corner on to an empty side street, Yukimura couldn't take it. He wanted the younger student. He stopped, Kanou stopping with him and as Shoichiro turned to the teen with glasses, he put his hand on Sotaro's chest, guiding him back to a wall.

"What's this sempai?" Kanou asked in a false surprised voice. Yukimura blushed and averted his gaze, whispering, "Just shut up." And as soon as the last word left his mouth, he hopped on to his tip-toes and kissed Sotaro. The first-year smirked as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms again around the older's waist, pulling his small frame closer to his own body. The vice-president's cheeks were flushed, his hands were flat on the other teen's chest. The hypnotist's tongue traced along his friend's lower lip, asking for entrance, and he was granted it. Yukimura parted his lips slightly, allowing the other's tongue to explore his mouth. When the two broke apart, Shoichiro blushed deeper, that being only his second kiss, and this one too, had been with a boy.

"Kanou-kun... We should hurry." He said nervously and quickly as he took the taller boy's hand and began to tow him along to his house. As they approached the front door, Yukimura grabbed his keys out of his school bag, unlocked the door and entered the building, followed by Sotaro. Once inside, the vice-president locked the door behind them, and he gulped, running up to his room, the first-year following him up the stairs and down the hall.

"Seeeemmmm-paaaaiii..." Kanou sang as he closed the door to Shoichiro's room and locked it behind him. Yukimura grabbed the hypnotist's wrist, dragging him to the bed and pushing him down on to it. Sotaro was sitting on the bed, and his eyes followed every one of his sempai's movements as the older student crawled onto his lap, making his way to take the bespectacled teens lips in another kiss. As the two shared another heated kiss, Kanou ran his hands up Yukimura's thighs, then his chest, his fingers searching for the buttons and zippers that would have to be undone to reveal the skin underneath. Shoichiro pulled away, slightly frightened when he felt the other's hands on his chest, but he got over the surprise quickly and he went in for another kiss, only to be stopped by Sotaro's finger on his lips.

"If you want me, you have to ask." The dark-eyed teen whispered in a low, husky voice in the smaller boy's ear. The vice-president let out a whimper, "Kanou-kun... Please don't make me say it... You know what I want... so please don't make me say it..." Sotaro whispered back, "Tell me what you want... sempai." After a moment's thought, Shoichiro leaned in, his mouth now near the first-year's ear. He stuck his tongue out, licking the shell of the other's ear and he whispered, "... I... want you... to take me." The hypnotist smirked and he began to undo the buttons on the elder teen's shirt, though it was more like he was tearing off the fabric. As soon as Sotaro removed Shoichiro's shirt, his hands moved to work on getting the pants out of the way, the entire time, Yukimura was trying to get off Kanou's shirt, but having difficulties.

"Kanou-kun... help please." He said, fumbling with the buttons and getting a bit upset that he couldn't even undo someone else's shirt. Kanou started to take off his own shirt, quickly getting it off and throwing it to the side. He went back to working on Yukimura's pants, finally laying the smaller teen down and almost ripping his pants off. Shoichiro layed there, watching, as the first-year stood momentarily, ridding himself of his own slacks. He climbed on to the bed, hovering above the older boy and he leaned down and kissed his sempai. Their tongues dancing together, answering the other's every movement. As their kiss continued, Sotaro was trying to drag off the vice-president's boxers. Finally succeeding at removing the garment, he ran his hand along the elder teen's length, making the boy beneathe him gasp and shiver. The hypnotist removed his own underclothes now, leaving them both naked. Sotaro grinned and he layed down on his sempai, letting their hardened members rub together, causing pleasing friction for both. Yukimura was getting needy, he learned that day that foreplay wasn't his favorite part. He needed to feel Kanou in him, wanted it so badly, needed it. Shoichiro looked up at the first-year and said "Kanou-kun... please..."

"You're really needy aren't you, Yukimura-sempai? But I'll still grant your request." Sotaro said with a grin playing on his face. He held up a few fingers to his sempai's mouth, "Suck. If you want this to be as comfortable as I can make it, you would be best off to just suck on them." Yukimura nodded, taking the fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them and thuroughly coating each one. The first-year removed his fingers from Shoichiro's mouth, then brought his hand down to the vice-president's ass, whispering "This may feel uncomfortable at first, but it'll get better," as he pressed one finger into the smaller male's tight ring of muscle. Yukimura groaned, squirming in discomfort, but eventually got used to the feeling, and then another digit was added. Once he'd gotten comfortable with two, a thrid was slid in, Sotaro letting him get used to being stretched and he began to gently stretch the boy's hole out a bit more, preparing him for what was to come. He quickly removed his fingers, saying "Sorry sempai, this may be slightly painful," as he sheathed himself in the elder's tight ass. Shoichiro let out a tortured scream, but soon the pain started to subside, and he was beginning to just feel uncomfortable with his friend not moving.

"Please... Move, Kanou-kun..." With out a moment's hesitation, Kanou began to move, pulling out then sliding back in, the process slightly painful to Yukimura at first, but soon, the pleasure completely beat out the previously unpleasant feeling. As the hypnotist began to thrust in to the older teen faster and deeper, the vice-president began to moan out Kanou's name, and his moans only got louder when Sotaro wrapped a hand around Shoichiro's cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. He angled one of his thrusts and as he drove into the smaller boy, he hit the sweet spot, making the elder teen scream his name. Kanou continued to drive in to that one bundle of nerves, causing Yukimura to see stars and, eventually, streams of white, sticky liquid to shoot from his member. It didn't take long after that for Kanou to fill Yukimura with his own seed. The two layed there, both panting and sticky, in Shoichiro's bed, sheets covering them.

"That was fun, wasn't it sempai?" Kanou said, hoping his friend would agree.

"Mhm..." Yukimura nodded softly before dozing off, exauhsted from their previous activities. Sotaro ran his finger's through the vice-president's hair, falling asleep soon after.


End file.
